Marcadia
Overview Marcadia is a neutral god of bargaining, economics, trade, and prosperity. Occasionally seen as sly or dishonest by other gods, Marcadia believes that everything has a price. The Rules of Acquisition Unlike the other deities' commandments to their followers, Marcadia has one hundred rules and proverbs. Followers of Marcadia memorize these tips to better their business. # Once you get their money, you never give it back. # A deal without profit is just robbery. # Even if it's free, you can always buy it cheaper. # Never place friendship above profit. # Never place friendship below profit. # A deal is a deal. (Until a better one comes around). # Gold can't buy happiness, but you can enjoy renting it. # There's always a way out. # War is good for business. # Peace is good for business. # Sometimes a rumor is worth more than your product. # What's mine is mine, and what's yours will be mine. # Make your shop easy to find. # Ambition knows no family. # Keep your lies consistent. # The riskier the road, the greater the profit. # Never trust your customers. # Act without delay! The sharp knife cuts quickly. # Every man has his price. # There's always a catch. # Count your coins. # Only fools pay retail. # A lie is a way to tell the truth to someone, who doesn't know better. # Know your enemies, so you can do business with them. # Let others keep their reputation, and they will let you keep their gold. # Sell the sizzle, not the steak. # Blood is thicker than water, and gold is thicker than both. # Never cheat an orc... unless you can get away with it. # If you believe it, they believe it. # No good deed goes unpunished. # Never gamble with a telepath. # You can sell it for more if you say it's magical. # Justification for profit is profit. # Chances aren't what they used to be. # Never be afraid to mislabel a product. # You always sell it for more. # Profit is sweet even if it comes with deception. # Nothing feels better than making a profit. # Those who don't seek profit don't stand a chance. # Exploit everything. # Know how to listen and you will profit from those who speak terribly. # When morality fights with profit, profit will seldom lose. # If people couldn't profit from war, there wouldn't be war. # If people couldn't profit from peace, there wouldn't be peace. # Never argue with a profit. # Stay neutral in a conflict, so you can sell supplies to both sides. # You must spend gold to make gold. # Trust is the biggest liability of all. # We are all born with nothing. Therefore, everything is profit. # Giving is only aesthetically pleasing. # Always accept a good bribe. # Always write in small print. # The black market isn't illegal if it makes you a profit. # Joy should be invested in profit. # Not all gold shines. # It never hurts to suck up to the boss. # She may take your heart, but she will never take your gold. # Never confuse wisdom with luck. # What's in it for me? # Make something out of nothing. Then sell it. # Friends or for the weak. Unless they give you a profit. # Keep your friends close, and your gold closer. # The people with the most to gain never show up on the battlefield. # Revenge is profitable. # Gratitude is expensive. # The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife. # A small profit is better than a big loss. # Keep those who bring in profit. # Business is all about solving people's problems... at a profit. # Business is the root of all profit. # Time is money. # If you have nothing to lose, you have everything to gain. # There's never a minimum wage. # Keep your wealthy spenders close. # Patience pays. # Always check if it's a counterfeit. # Anything can be bought or sold. # Always have a trapdoor... just in case. # Tax collectors are the destroyers of profit. # Fear always fuels fiances. # Never say how much gold you're carrying. # Always read the footnotes. # Never agree to a deal on an empty stomach. # Profit always pays. # Confidence is the pathway to coin. # Merchandise can be bought with anything... ANYTHING. # It's always worth a shot. # Spend less than you earn. # You are always willing to help... for a price. # You CAN be bought. # You'll pay them back... eventually. # A little muscle goes a long way. # Wars never hurt anyone. # A merchant without profit is no merchant at all. # Big fish are worth fishing for, even if you don't catch one. # Never invest in a trend. # Save money and money will save you. # Nobody ever lost money by taking a profit. # Money is everything because everything needs money. # At the end of the day, all that matters is profit. Category:Deities Category:Endalian Pantheon